Unlocking My Magical Heart
by special023
Summary: Syaoran, the magical prince of the Li Kingdom, had met a strange girl with emerald eyes in his countryside. They had become close to each other, only to be separated by an opposing magical clan. Will their fates merge again, or will individual lives simply move on?
1. Glimpse Of The Past

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Ok, I forgot to mention this before...right now both Sakura and Syaoran are 11 years old. **

* * *

Unlocking My Magical Heart

"Syaoran-kun, good morning!" The young prince opened his amber eyes and locked into a pair of bright emerald orbs.

"Good morning Sakura. You know that you don't need to wait for me every morning…" Syaoran ran a hand through his tousled brown hair.

"Hah…I know, but this is my way of thanking you for letting me stay in the castle. Ok, I made waffles for breakfast so come down to eat after you're done washing." The girl dressed in a simple pink shirt and blue shorts proceeded to exit the room.

Syaoran quickly tugged on her hand and gave her a playful smirk. "Are you sure Kinomoto-san? Don't you want to help me undress?"

"Ho-hoe…you shouldn't tease me like that…" The girl's face flushed a light red and she hastily walked out of his room.

With a small chuckle, the eleven-year-old boy leapt out of his bed. That girl was pretty funny and he was happy to have saved her from the streets.

_A person...a foreigner doesn't belong in the magical kingdom of the Li._

_As he strolled around his countryside inspecting the farms tended by the people, he comes upon a small cottage. A young girl with tear streaks on her muddy face was speaking to an old man by the doorstep. Worrying slightly, Syaoran stepped towards the house to listen to their conversation._

"_Please sir, don't you have anything to donate? My family is suffering and without any food, we're all going to d-"_

"_HEY PEASANT, GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" With a sharp punch, he sent the girl flying off the doorstep and left her crumpled on the hard dirt floor. "Pathetic foreigner!" He spat before slamming the door shut._

_Syaoran stared at the light brown haired girl with sympathy. She was weeping uncontrollably as blood began flowing down her cheek and onto her tattered rags. Surprisingly enough, the girl stood up after a minute and began wiping her tears away._

"_Everything will surely be alright! I just need to work a bit harder." She put on a hurting fake smile and turned to meet the face of the young prince._

"…_Who are you? Hoe…did you see what just happened? Sorry!" Her face already flushed from crying burned an even brighter red as she lowered her gaze to the ground._

_Syaoran gently grabbed the girl's chin and looked directly at her eyes. Emerald orbs widened with surprise and fear as she stared back at the serious brown eyes. Her gaze became one of confusion as she heard the boy mutter, "No signs of magical potential…she must really be a wandering foreigner, but it's surprising that she got past that barrier…"_

"_HEY! Who do you think you are?!" The girl became more and more agitated as the stranger inspected her as if she were a fascinating object. _

"_Ahh…sorry. My name is Syaoran Li, prince of the Li Kingdom." He noted the girl's openmouthed expression of surprise. "I heard that your family is impoverished and needs to be helped immediately. I'll be willing to help you if you can perform one task for me. First of all, can you give me your name? It'll help me locate your family."_

_The girl peered at him strangely."Sakura Kinomoto. Now if you can help my family, I will accept the task, but you have to tell me what I am supposed to do."_

_The answer she got was a soft smile. "It's simple. I'd simply ask you to stay in my castle for some time so I can gain some valuable information."_

* * *

Sakura hummed a happy tune as she prepared the finished waffles. She wasn't the best cook, but it seemed that the prince enjoyed eating her food.

At first, she was quite worried to enter the Li castle by herself with only the boy by his side. Everyone in this kingdom seemed to hate her and anyone that past by gave her a rather angry glare.

_Her heart leaped rapidly in her chest as she ran further into the dark forest. She had accidentally left the forest path after hearing the sound of a stream nearby, but it only resulted in getting her lost once again. After an hour of aimless searching, she stumbled upon a bright and busy civilization right in the middle of the dense forest. _

"_Welcome to the Li Kingdom."_

Syaoran had treated her with great care even before she stepped inside the castle. Sakura smiled brightly as she looked at the prepared breakfast. In just a year, she had become quite attached to the prince and very quickly they became the best of friends. Every now and then, Sakura receives information from him about her family. They're all in good health thanks to the gifts he "teleports" to the house.

Apparently, the only job she was given in the castle was to give Li scientists hair or blood samples when they asked for them. Sakura never questioned their tests, but she always wondered what makes her so special. Unlike the Li people, she was simply an ordinary girl…

"Mmm! Something smells good Sakura!" An excited boy with curly brown hair and amber eyes ran down the stairway with lightning speed. He grabbed a plate of waffles and began to scarf down the meal. "Delicious!"

"Geez…have some manners before you start eating like a pig." Sakura laughed as she ruffled Syaoran's soft hair. She sat down on the seat right next to him and began digging into her own food.

"Hmm…I have sword and magic training in a few minutes. Sorry I can't stay and talk with you right now. Later I'll walk around in the garden with you, okay?"

Sakura nodded as she gulped down her food. "Sure! I have a surprise present for you so make sure to be there at the usual time!" With that said, Sakura grabbed the dirty plates and proceeded to clean them in the kitchen sink.

* * *

"Hoe…the ears are way too big!" Sakura continued to whisper angrily to herself as she tried desperately to fix the small bear. Although she was terrible at stitching and sewing, Sakura decided to create a hazelnut colored stuffed bear for Syaoran to celebrate their one year friendship.

She had begun working on the present for weeks secretly in her own room. Every night after finishing her necessary household chores, Sakura spent a few hours working until she mistakenly stabbed her fingers with a needle. He had panicked after seeing the bandages on her hand but slowly calmed down when she told him that it was a simple cooking burn.

Sakura checked the time on the wall. _It's 7:30 pm._

"Syaoran better be at the garden or he'll regret it!"

* * *

Syaoran bolted into the garden's gateway with a large bag in his hand.

_I'm going to be late! I need to hurry to get there on time or else she'll probably start kicking my butt!"_

It's been a year since Syaoran had found Sakura on the countryside and he was excited to celebrate this day with her in the garden. As a prince, he was obligated to follow strict orders and never had a true friend. In meeting and practices, he was expected to be forceful and cold. Only Sakura always made him laugh and he felt at ease just by being with her.

The boy followed a series of complicated routes and secret passageways. It was the only place in the garden where he couldn't be surrounded by guards or surveillance cameras.

Syaoran clutched the large green bag at his side tightly. He knew that Sakura loved bears very much so he decided to create his own so he could give it to her. It was a cute and cuddly black colored teddy bear that seemed to be sewn with a careful hand and small, even stitches. Overall, he felt that it was the perfect gift to give to his best friend Sakura.

_Sakura, here I come! I can't wait to talk with you!_

* * *

"Stay away from me…STAY AWAY!" A piercing scream filled the empty space located within the huge garden. Syaoran's mind flew into a fit of panic and anger. He could recognize Sakura's voice anywhere, even in this bleak darkness.

"Now girlie…we won't hurt you. Just come with us…come on…come and there will be no pain." Eerie voices echoed in the dying winds just as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon.

"Sakura! Where are you?! WHERE ARE YOU SAKURA?!" He screamed for an answer, but there was only an ominous chuckle. The whole garden was dragged into a void of darkness that no light could bring visibility to the area.

"You're the pathetic Li prince of this foul country, right? Hehehe…you couldn't even protect the girl we gagged. Well, we have plans so let's meet again in the future."

Syaoran growled out ferociously. He brought out his sword and yelled out an incantation. "Kashin Shourai!" He heard at least a dozen fireballs being created, but the only color he could see was black.

He could hear the men mutter a few words and the fire around him quickly burned out.

_They can nullify the magic? No, this can't be! My magic should be more powerful than two simple kidnappers!_

"Sakura! Sakura! Where are you?! Tell me!" This time, nothing answered back to his pleas. "Tell me…please…"

"SAKURA!"

* * *

Err...my second fanfic

Review and tell me if I should continue this story :D


	2. The Journey Begins

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

* * *

**Six years later...**

"Raitei Shourai!" With one quick bolt of yellow electricity, three men were immediately knocked out of the ring. In their place stood a young prince dressed in a battle uniform holding a mighty sword.

"Come on! Is that the best you can do? I didn't even need to lift a finger!" The seventeen-year-old prince taunted his opponents with great pride in his voice. No one dared to come forth towards his presence.

"THAT SETTLES IT!" Speakers blared loudly in the arena. "THE WINNER IS SYAORAN LI, PRINCE OF THE LI KINGDOM!" The crowd screamed with applause as the prince bowed and waved.

A stout old man appeared right before Syaoran in the center of the ring. "Congratulations Syaoran, we would like to present you with this heart container." The man opened his hand to reveal a small clear heart container with a tiny gold chain. "This is a very special prize since it helps improve magical abilities. Give it to a person in great need of unlocking magical potential. Continue training and become on the best magicians in history, Syaoran!" Before the prince could even thank the old man, he disappeared into thin air.

Syaoran glanced curiously at the small trinket before holding it up for all the people to see. The loud applause and cheering became almost deafening to him. He smiled at the people before addressing the other competitors.

"You all did a fine job today. All of you fought with great skill and strength and I hope we can fight each other again next year!" His words created an uproar from his opponents.

"Of course!"

"You better be here next year! I'll be the one to personally beat your princely butt!"

"Be warned Syaoran! I'm going to get stronger and faster than ever before!"

With a smirk, the prince muttered an incantation while clutching onto his prize tightly. He instantly transported to the Li Kingdom where he pondered at the old man's statement.

_Give it to a person in need…huh…_

* * *

"Congratulations Syaoran! I heard the good news!" A happy brown eyed girl with long black hair tied into two buns ran towards Syaoran and gave him a big hug.

"H-hey! Meiling! How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"Hmph…this is my way of showing my happiness." Meiling backed away and unknowingly to Syaoran her face was flushed with a light pink. "So, how does it feel to be the most powerful magical martial artist in the region? It must feel nice knowing that you can knock out any person in kingdoms a hundred miles away from here!"

Syaoran smiled kindly to the talkative Meiling. Although she may be a pest sometimes, she never failed to greet him with a warm smile by the castle entrance. When Syaoran wasn't learning or fighting, he spent time with Meiling in the palace gardens.

"Hey, Syaoran…can I ask you a question?" Meiling suddenly became nervous when Syaoran nodded his head in response.

"I was wondering…you know…have you ever thought of…errr…having a g-"

"Syaoran! Congratulations my son! You are now crowned the master of martial arts!" Queen Yelan bounded into the gardens and gave Syaoran a bear hug and petted his curly brown locks.

"Argh…not you too mother! Well, thank you." The prince bowed his head before turning towards Meiling again. "Were you going to say something Meiling?"

The black haired girl blushed brightly and stammered, "Oh…um…n-nothing!" She ducked her head and twiddled her thumbs.

"…Okay. So Mom, do you need anything?" The amber eyed boy glanced up at his mother who was staring at Meiling rather expectantly. He became nervous once Queen Yelan began looking at him maliciously.

"Syaoran…come see me in my chambers. This is an order." She gestured the prince to follow, leaving the blushing girl staring curiously behind them.

* * *

Syaoran sat on a chair in the kitchen while his mother prepared tea for their "private chat".

_All I know is…this isn't going to turn out well._

"Here's your tea Syaoran." A fragile china cup filled with steaming tea was placed right in front of him. He took a hesitant sip before looking up to his mother.

"I wanted to say this sooner, but I never found the right time to…Syaoran, I just wanted to tell you that I am planning an engagement for you with maidens from distant kingdoms. These maidens are all sorceresses with different magical powers. They will present their magical abilities and you'll decide which one you want!"

_1…2…3_

CRASH! The china cup fell on the floor and an angry boy glared at Yelan.

"No! I refuse to be forced into an engagement with some random girl! She'll probably want to use my power and money for her own intentions."

Queen Yelan glanced disapprovingly at her son. "Just as I thought, you are going to be stubborn. You ARE going to the reception and you WILL pick a maiden of your choice. This is an ORDER." Yelan used her magic to fix the broken teacup and sent Syaoran out of her chambers.

Syaoran pounded his fist against the door, but there was no reply.

_I absolutely refuse to become held to such foolish actions!_

* * *

"My my! Prince Syaoran! You're a handsome fellow!" A redhead girl gave Syaoran a wink. A card appeared in her long and thin hand. "Megumi Shirakawa. Be sure to remember me." She gave him the card before stepping away from the throne.

_This is it? This is magic? All she did was create a card with the words "BE MINE" on it. Pathetic…_

Prince Syaoran noted, however, that there were some exceptional sorceresses. A girl named Kinuye could use a type of telekinesis to lift the entire half of the castle. Another sorceress named Rosetta used fire magic to precisely hit the faces of ten other girls twenty feet away much the prince's amusement.

Syaoran glanced at the huge group of sorceresses. They all bored him and he wanted nothing else but to stay away from them.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SYAORAN!" A loud voice echoed in the hall.

…_Meiling?_

A beautiful lady dressed in a proper battle uniform with a ying-yang symbol in the middle stepped towards the prince and curtsied.

"Meiling from the Li Kingdom! He is MY fiancé, got that everyone?!" The response she got was a herd of angry sorceresses screaming profane words and performing various spells that were targeted towards her.

Angrily, Syaoran stepped in front of Meiling and declared, "I'll choose Meiling to be my fiancée. This decision is final." He grabbed her arm and they began to exit the room and leave the flabbergasted girls to Queen Yelan and the royal guards.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE!" A girl with bright green hair and black eyes levitated towards the two. She broke up the pair and stared directly into Syaoran's eyes.

"Shioko Mizuno." She curtsied and gazed dreamily at the prince. "I have the power to levitate, manipulate water, and read the magical levels of my opponents. This brat Meiling has no magical powers whatsoever so she can't be your fiancée!" She cackled before approaching the prince again. "Take me as your bride. I am head magician in the Mizuno Kingdom and can do much more than simple magic tricks."

With a wave of his hand, Syaoran sent the girl flying to the other side of the room. Emotionlessly, he said, "I hate boastful and pathetic girls. You couldn't even dodge that weak attack." The brown haired prince turned towards the now quiet crowd.

"Meiling will become my fiancée. Although she cannot perform magic, I will help unlock her magical potential." He grabbed the small heart chain and placed it around Meiling's neck. "This was given to me by winning the regional tournament. It will help Meiling learn how to use magic, but this will take time…"

Meiling after gaping at her new necklace piped up, "Queen Yelan, do you give Syaoran and me permission to exit castle grounds? I want to learn how to use magic and become a decent fiancée for Syaoran."

The queen giggled. "Of course! I knew you would ask to be his fiancée and of course out of all these women, Syaoran would choose you." She looked at her irritated son and the blushing girl with a huge smile plastered on her face. "I want Meiling to compete in a kingdom's magical martial arts competition and win first place. As soon as I hear that she won, she will be considered a sorceress to me."

"Thank you!" Both Meiling and Syaoran spoke simultaneously before running away to pack belongings for their expedition.

_This is going to be an interesting trip…I just know it!_

* * *

Err...how is it? Everyone is telling me to continue so I will :)

Note that this _is_ a SakuraxSyaoran pairing...Sakura will show up later in the story.

So, review and tell me if you like it so far or not!


	3. A Healing Touch

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

* * *

"Syaoran, Syaoran! Look here! I got it! Look…aww I messed up again!" Meiling stared unhappily as the fading red light disappeared from her hands. It had been a month since they left the Li Kingdom and Meiling is only just beginning to use magical powers.

Syaoran ran a hand through his brown hair and sat down on the grassy ground. It was true that Meiling has improved with that small heart trinket, but she was nowhere near being able to use any special abilities.

With a sigh, he stood up and wrapped an arm around Meiling's shoulder and said, "You almost did it this time. Now remember, you need to concentrate your power in one area before you try to unleash it. Try it again." Syaoran watched silently as she closed her eyes once again. Within a few seconds…

BAM!

"Syaoran! I just can't do it!" Meiling wailed as she flopped down onto the ground. "This isn't working at all! Did you really practice magic this way, just by concentrating in a gigantic field all by yourself?"

"Of course! I spent hours out in the open just to practice the flow of the power! Even if it was raining, snowing, or hailing, I still went outside to train! Why do you think I'm one of the best magical fighters in the world? It's called training!"

Meiling pouted slightly at his remark before grabbing his hand. She stared shyly at the ground before she muttered, "Hmph…fine then. Can you show me how you practice? Also I had one question…at the castle, all the princess idiots had special abilities. Do I have one too?"

"Sure." Syaoran stepped away from Meiling and faced the glaring sunlight. "All magic users have unique special abilities. For example, I am the 'Commander of the Elements' so I can control lightning, fire, wind, and water." He looked back at Meiling and grinned. "Who knows…you could have an ability that was never heard of before. You never know! Now, watch carefully because I'm not repeating my demonstration." Syaoran closed his eyes and allowed the rush of magic to flood through his body.

"Raitei Shourai!" Two dangerous bolts of electricity shot out into the clear sky.

"Kashin Shourai!" Ten bright orange fireballs circled around the boy before quickly disappearing.

"Fukka Shourai!" A strong wind beat across their faces, causing Meiling's hair to fly wildly behind her as she watched in amazement when she saw Syaoran levitating from the wind.

"Suiryuu Shourai!" The ground in front of them became flooded with water. It was impossible to walk through without getting muddy.

Syaoran dropped to the ground while panting slightly. Elemental magic is powerful, but it takes quite a lot of energy to use it. He stared up to see Meiling gapping at him in surprise.

"Syaoran! That's so amazing! Now I _really_ want to learn how to use my magic!" She walked towards him and patted his back. "Are you ok? That must have used a lot of energy…" When Syaoran muttered a reply, Meiling smiled and began closing her eyes slowly. "Ok then, you can watch me practice again and tell me if I'm doing i- SYAORAN WATCH OUT!"

A large lanky shadow had appeared in the ground and was creeping up towards Syaoran's travelling boots. In one quick gesture, the shadow pinned the boy's arms and legs to the ground while laughing maniacally. A warped voice sounded in the air. "HAHAHA! Now that I've got you, Li prince! Time to DIE!" The shadow grabbed at Syaoran's throat and attempted to choke the boy to death.

"SYAORAN!" Meiling charged towards the shadow but her punches only went through the shadow. "I…I can't do anything! It's like a ghost!"

"Kashin…shourai…" With much pain, Syaoran mustered his strength to burn the attacker with dozens of bright flames. The fire too much to bear, the shadow let out a ghostly shriek before retreating far away.

Syaoran breathed in deeply as fresh air finally entered his body. He staggered towards Meiling and whispered, "Hey Meiling…are you ok?" before blacking out and falling into her arms.

* * *

"Syaoran! SYAORAN! Hang in there! I'm almost to town!" Meiling shouted as she carried the weakened boy on her back. His forehead was burning up as if he had a fever. Panicking, Meiling dragged him over to the town's fountain and dipped a cloth into the water and placed it on his head. She could hear his shallow breathing relaxing a bit from the cool touch.

"Oh my! What happened to you two? Is he alright?" A girl with gray violet hair and porcelain-white skin approached the two. "Oh no! He's burning up! Let me help him!" Before Meiling could even move or utter a word, the girl clasped her hands and whispered a few words. She touched the cloth on Syaoran's forehead and it immediately shined a pure white light. Within seconds, Syaoran opened his eyes and stood up.

"Huh? Where are we? Meiling-" He noticed the violet eyed girl with long grayish hair smiling at him. "Who are you?"

"Tomoyo Daidouji, expert healer, nice to meet you! Your friend here was looking really distressed and you were burning with a high fever so I decided to help."

"Ah, thank you very much." Syaoran bowed to her. "My name is Syaoran Li, prince of the Li Kingdom, and this is-"

"I'm Meiling Li, his fiancée." Meiling quickly uttered as she glared at the elegant girl in front of them.

"Oh! You two are going to get married? That's so sweet! Best wishes to you both!" Tomoyo had a strange glint embedded in her eyes.

"Err…thank you." Meiling cautiously while Syaoran blushed furiously at Meiling's previous statement. He cleared his throat and declared, "Actually, I'm trying to convince someone-"

"OHOHOHOHO!" Tomoyo let out a booming laugh that frightened the two. "You two are so cute together! Let me take a picture of you two…since my partner is away, I can't take pictures of anyone else…"

Desperate to escape this topic, Syaoran asked, "A partner? Do you not live here or are you on travel just like us?"

"You two are travelling? I thought you wanted a place to settle down together in! To answer your question, yes, I was travelling with someone else, but she suddenly left to go on an important mission so I've been living here for a few weeks. As well as having the ability to heal, I also have the ability to locate my close friends within a 100 meter radius, but she apparently isn't nearby. Well, enough about me! How about you two? Do you two use magic?"

"I have the ability to manipulate lightning, fire, wind, and water. Meiling here is just beginning to learn how to use magic, so we can enter a magical martial arts competition. Thank you for helping me, Daidouji-san. Now if you excuse us, we shall take our leave." Before he could walk away, Tomoyo grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.

"Wait! You two look really worn out. Why don't you two stay in my house for the night?" Syaoran and Meiling didn't have much of a choice because Tomoyo dragged them along despite their complaints.

* * *

"Wow! This place is huge! Daidouji-san, are you a princess?" Meiling had dropped her tough act in front of Tomoyo after talking with the innocent girl when walking to her house. Tomoyo also supported their "marriage" entirely which made her strangely happy.

Tomoyo giggled embarrassedly. "No, I just come from a rich family. Please, have some tea and cookies while I prepare dinner." She quickly disappeared into the kitchen and left the two alone. Syaoran simply stared at Meiling as she happily began scarfing down her cookies.

"What's wrong Syaoran? Aren't you hungry?" The Li prince gave her an annoyed look before taking a bite out of a delicious buttery cookie.

About an hour of awkward silence passed before Tomoyo finally entered through the door again to announce dinner time. With grateful sighs, they joined Tomoyo in the dining room.

* * *

"Before we begin eating, I have a request for you two." Tomoyo curtsied elegantly in front of her guest. "I have to admit that despite being able to heal wounds, I actually have a weak body and I'm unable to defend off attackers. If you would let me, I wish to join you two on your journey so I can find my friend. Of course, I will help you two as well with provisions and my healing. So please, consider my request."

After thinking over it for a while, Syaoran stepped towards her and nodded. "Sure, you can join our group. Maybe you can help teach Meiling how to use magic." Meiling nodded in agreement as well.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Tomoyo exclaimed joyfully. "Please, enjoy your meal!"

* * *

"Prince Li, I have a dresser full of unused travelling clothes in the guest room for you and your fiancée to choose from. Now if you excuse me, I'll be sleeping in the room across from yours. Goodnight!" Tomoyo smiled as she closed the door in front of their embarrassed faces.

With a happy sigh, she skipped towards her room and sat on her large comfy bed. She took out an emerald pebble from under her pillow which magically transformed into a special diary. She smiled as she read the last entry in the book.

**Dear Best Friend,**

**I miss you a lot and I'm sorry I can't be with you right now. I still feel guilty for suddenly leaving you all alone. Please forgive me! They still need me work on the project for a while so…I'll see you in about one or two months? It's really tiring, but after this, I won't need to worry ever again about him. After I'm finished, I'm definitely going to take you out to our favorite store so we can have some fun! Let's just be cheerful and face our challenges head-on, okay? Anyways, I need to tell you about my new ability! It lets me- oh no someone is coming this way I have to tell you later!**

_She seems really busy. I hope she's alright. Let me tell her about my day then so she knows what's happening while she's training. I shall support her as much as I can!_

**Dear Very Best Friend,**

**I know you are very busy so please don't feel guilty. Don't worry about me, I'm just worried about you! Are you eating well? You have enough sleep, right? I don't want you to lose your perfect complexion! **

**I made two new friends in town today. They're a cute couple from the Li Kingdom. Do you know that place? Their names are Syaoran and Meiling and they're engaged! I've decided to go with them so that I can try finding you. They're going to compete in a magical martial arts competition…didn't you say you would compete in one also?**

…**I really want to find you as soon as possible. I miss you a lot. I miss you so much, Sakura-chan.**

* * *

It's been some time since I posted a chapter...whoops :P

Well, my mom took my laptop away from me so I'm computer-less :(

I'm trying my best to secretly post chapters, but I can't guarantee that I'll be successful unless I type most of it around 12:00am to 7:00am...

Anyways...please review! Do you like the story so far?

And just for fun, who do you think the shadow is?

Also, my writing can get easily confusing if I don't concentrate(which is often) so if you have any questions or concerns please feel free to message me :)

**6/3- Ok, I'm an idiot. I would like to thank deadflo and then Dreaming Snow for questioning me on the connection between the first and the other chapters. Long story short, in the first chapter, Sakura and Syaoran have been best friends for one year and are only 11 years old. Yes, Sakura had been kidnapped(and Syaoran looked everywhere for her with no avail :P). Six years has past and Sakura is now only a fading thought in Syaoran's mind. Now, he's close friends with Meiling(whose backstory I will provide in a later confrontation). Yeah, Tomoyo and Sakura are also close buddies and have a secret book that they can write in to talk to each other with...Ok, so many will be wondering what happened to Sakura after the first chapter. All I'm going to say right now is that kidnapping doesn't always lead to blood and violence. Especially if the kidnapper doesn't have any ill intentions and is willing to help the victim... **


End file.
